Flame
by Siancore
Summary: How I imagine Michonne became such a good horsewoman. Richonne fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead

A/N: was perusing Tumblr and saw pictures of Michonne's horse Flame and they inspired this one-shot. I've been writing such angst-filled stories lately, I thought I'd better lighten the mood before people started thinking I didn't want our dear survivors to be happy (because I do; I want rainbows, unicorns, pancakes and all that other good stuff).

"Wow, she's a beauty." Said Rick, as he drove the car up to the fenced area of the abandoned farmhouse. The horse was still where Michonne had seen it earlier in the day. They both exited the vehicle and approached the mare that was grazing near the fence. Rick placed a finger to his mouth in an effort to tell Michonne to remain quiet. He reached a cautious hand slowly towards the animal and gently stroked its mane. She flinched slightly obviously surprised by the contact. Rick spoke quietly to the horse.

"Hey girl, it's okay. It's okay. There you go." He said as he continued his contact with the horse that now seemed calm at his touch and his soothing tone. Michonne smiled at his gentleness with the creature, she found it endearing. He spoke to the mare in the same soft voice that she noticed was reserved for Judith.

"There should be a saddle and reins around here somewhere. We should check the stable." He said as he turned to look at Michonne, who was still beaming at him. He could not help but return the grin when he noticed how her whole face lit up when she smiled.

"Why so cheerful?" He asked curiously, tilting his head.

"Oh it's nothin'." She offered playfully. "Just don't get to see you being all cute very often. It's nice."

_Did she just say I was cute? Why are you just staring like a dumbass, Rick? Say something._

"Thanks." He stammered. "You're nice…and…and cute too." _Really? What am I, fourteen again?_

Michonne laughed at his awkwardness which she found to be completely adorable and strolled past a red-faced Rick Grimes towards the stable.

"Come on, let's find this saddle."

Michonne walked out of one of the sheds with several buckets filled with gardening supplies and proceeded to pack them in the back of the car.

"Look what I found. Seeds! Thank you Jesus! You have no idea what I'd do for a salad, Rick." She said, in an unusually upbeat manner that Rick was almost certain she set aside for his young son Carl only. Either way, it made him feel happy when she was happy, he admitted to himself. It was the first time that he and Michonne had been on a run together with just the two of them. He was actually a little more eager to venture out alone with her than he realized. When she and Daryl returned to the prison earlier in the day and she mentioned that they had seen a horse that she would have liked to bring back, Rick almost physically jumped at the chance to accompany her to the farm. Maggie, the much more experienced rider, would have been a better choice to bring the horse back; but Rick, for some reason, was adamant that he should go.

Michonne watched Rick as he skilfully fastened the saddle, bridle and reins to the mare. Gently rubbing the horse down and talking to it as he did so.

"How long have you been riding?" She asked him.

Rick turned to face her and looked contemplative.

"I rode a lot when I was a kid, not so much just before the Turn. A little bit after the Turn. For me it was like ridin' a bike, you don't forget how to do it."

"Is it true you rode into Atlanta on horseback?"

He nodded and laughed slightly. "Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"It was in the weekly edition of the Apocalypse Newsletter some time ago. The photo of you was nice, less beardy." She said with a grin. She was definitely on her game today. Rick chuckled, pleasantly surprised how easy it was to talk to her when no one else was around. He liked it.

"Carl mentioned it once or twice." She finally told him.

"Yeah?" He asked, a little stunned that Carl and Michonne were talking about him.

"Oh yeah. He talks about the cool stuff you've done. The kid's proud of you." She said honestly.

"And from what I've heard, you're full of surprises." She offered and Rick could not help but smile as he thought _so are you._

Carl rushed down to where his father rode up on the horse.

"She's so cool, Dad!" The boy exclaimed excitedly as his father dismounted the horse and Michonne walked over to them. "She's awesome, Michonne. What are you gonna name her?"

"I was gonna let you pick a name." She replied.

Rick watched their exchange warmly. It pleased him more than he would like to admit that his son and Michonne got on so well.

"Are you for real?" He almost squealed, his face lighting up.

She nodded, a wide grin on her face.

"I'll have to think about what to call her! Thank you so much. That's so cool of you."

"It's fine, anything for my favourite guy." She said, just happy to see Carl excited.

"Dad, can I get riding lessons?"

"If Michonne says it's okay, then it's fine by me." Was Rick's reply, as he glanced at Michonne.

"Hold up cowboy!" She interjected. "I need lessons first. I haven't ridden at all before."

"We should go see Maggie right now!" Carl exclaimed excitedly.

_Maggie? _Rick thought quickly. _No, that's no good. _He had hoped that _he_ could give Michonne riding lessons, after thoroughly enjoying their time alone together, he concluded that lessons with just the two of them would be the perfect excuse he needed to spend more time with her, get to know her better.

Rick cleared his throat.

"I'm happy to teach you a thing or two." He offered Michonne before she and Carl, in all of their excitement, could skip hand-in-hand up to where Maggie was.

"If you'll have me." He added, secretly hoping she had picked up on the hidden meaning of his statement.

"Of course I will." She smiled, almost shyly.

Carl watched their odd exchange as the both seemed to forget he was still standing there.

"What about me, Dad? Will you teach me too?" The boy interrupted as Rick was forced to pull his gaze from Michonne's.

"Ladies first, son." Was Rick's answer as he resumed staring at Michonne again.

"What'd he call her?" Asked Rick the following morning as he and Michonne walked down to where her horse was kept.

"Flame." She smiled and answered. "I like it, it's nice."

"He's good at pickin' names. Did I tell you he named Judith?" Rick asked, trying to get more conversation out of Michonne. She shook her head.

"No, you never mentioned it. Neither has he." She said, surprised the Rick was opening up to her and trying to make small talk. She was glad of it.

They were both quiet a little while.

"Thank you." Rick finally said.

Michonne looked at him slightly puzzled.

"For what?" She asked, not quite sure what Rick was referring to.

"For always makin' time for Carl. For lettin' him be a kid around you."

"It's okay, Rick. You don't have to thank me."

"So you really ain't ever done this before?" Asked Rick.

She shook her head, looking excited and a little nervous at the same time. He admired her sense of adventure, as well as her practicality in wanting to ride the horse instead of using up gas by driving. The manure would also help their plants to flourish.

"Hardest part is gettin' up onto the horse, then you have to get used to the feeling of sitting up at that height and when the horse moves, it's gonna feel like you'll fall off. Takes some time to feel right."

Rick had Michonne watch him as he demonstrated how she would need to mount and dismount Flame. She thought he made it look easy. It suited Rick and Michonne found herself ogling him as he let Flame trot in a circle around her as she smiled up at him, thoroughly impressed.

It was then her turn to try her hand at mounting Flame. She placed her foot in the stirrup the same way as Rick had moments before. He stood close to her in case she lost her footing, and held the reins while she flung her leg over the horse.

"That's good." He encouraged. "How does it feel?"

"Ohh I dunno, Rick. I think I'm going to fall." She said a little anxiously, feeling somewhat unsteady at the new experience.

"It's fine, you'll be fine. I'm here. I won't let you fall." He offered gently, sincerely.

"I'm gonna get her to move now, okay?" He asked, making sure Michonne was comfortable before he did anything. She nodded and he slowly directed Flame along a few steps.

"Rick, Rick! Stop, please. I feel like I'm gonna fall. Please." She pleaded with him. He immediately stopped the horse.

"It feels funny, I've gotta get down for a sec. Can you help me down, Rick?" She asked, looking concerned as a strange sense of vertigo overcame her. "Shit. I can't remember how to get off." She said, sounding a little panicked. "Rick, which way do I swing my leg again?" she asked, becoming flustered.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Calm down a bit, Flame can sense that you're a little freaked out. Here, swing your leg towards the front."

"No, no. Rick I can't move, I'm gonna fall." She said, more anxiously than before.

"Shh it's okay, I got you. Just swing your leg to the front. Trust me." He said reassuringly, in that gentle tone.

She acquiesced with his suggestion and moved her leg slowly, holding on tightly and trying not to lose her balance. Rick reached both of his hands up for her, telling her it was okay and that he had her one more time, before placing his hands at her waist. Instinctively, she placed her own hands on his strong shoulders as he lifted her from the horse. He supported her as she slid back to the ground, landing slightly closer to Rick's body than she intended to. Her hands were still on his shoulders, and he still held on to her waist as they stood there staring at each, neither one ready to move.

Back up at the outdoors cooking area, Carol, Daryl, Hershel and Maggie watched Rick and Michonne.

"Y'all seein' this?" Asked Daryl, chuckling slightly. "He's a smooth criminal, good ol' Officer Friendly." He added as the others all laughed, and got comfortable to watch the rest of their morning entertainment. Rick and Michonne thought they were not being obvious, but the others knew they were attracted to each other. Glenn had even started taking bets on which of them would make the first move and how long before it would happen.

"You know honey," Hershel said as he addressed Maggie. "I took your Mama for a horse ride right before I asked her to marry me. She said yes. Works every time."

The others all smiled at the old man's story, his daughter placed a kiss to his temple.

"Looks like Glenn's gonna have to cough up three bottles of whiskey before lunch time if Grimes keeps this up." Daryl said amusedly as he took a seat.

"Thank you." Michonne whispered, still standing so close to Rick, her hands still resting comfortably on his shoulders and her heart racing. She wasn't sure if it was from her fearing she would fall from Flame, or because of the proximity of hers and Rick's bodies. She could very easily reach one of her hands to the side of his face and draw him into a kiss.

"Don't mention it." He whispered in reply, not moving his hands from her small waist and staring into her big brown eyes. The tingling sensation where she touched him surprised him. It was innocent and instinctive but ignited something within Rick. He could very easily draw Michonne closer to him, press her body flush against his and kiss her.

"You okay?" He asked, as he came to his senses and slowly but hesitantly relinquished her from his grasp. She awkwardly let go of him and nodded. "It'll get easier, just have to keep trying."

She smiled, looking a little more relaxed now.

"Hey," he offered. "I have an idea."

"Just until you're used it." He smiled.

Rick reached his hand down from atop Flame to an uncertain looking Michonne. She took hold of him, placed her foot into the stirrup and, with his help, hoisted herself up onto the back of the horse, seated behind a very confident Rick Grimes. He guided her hand around his waist and told her to hold on to him to steady herself. She brought her other hand around, and interlocked her fingers at the front. Feeling all too conscious of how close they really were now, her body pressed firmly against his.

"Just steady your core, find a balanced seat and let Flame do the rest." Said Rick as he urged the horse to fall into a steady trot around the lower part of the prison yard.

"You doin' alright back there?" He asked a quiet Michonne.

"Yeah." She replied. "It's actually not too bad."

Under Rick's direction, the mare sped up to a gallop and Michonne gripped onto Rick a little tighter.

"Still okay?" He asked.

"Oh yeah," she answered, sounding like she was enjoying herself. "I could get used to this."

_So could I,_ thought Rick as he smiled. _So could I. _

A/N: I grew up on a farm and had a horse, Sapphire, and to this day I still remember how rocky it felt when I first mounted her on my own. It really feels foreign if you're no used to it and having someone with you makes you feel safe. Psychologically, if this happened, Michonne being faced with a little fear, then having Rick there to 'save' her means she would be likely to always trust Rick to protect her and feel safe in his presence. And our brains release chemicals when we are scared that are the same as the ones when we fall in love! It speeds up the process of attraction. Maybe Rick knew what he was doing all along offering her riding lessons! ;) Anyways, thanks for reading! I'll get back to the Dark Side now…


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

A/N: Firstly, thanks for all of the reviews; I love reviews because I always find inspiration in them. Secondly, a shout out to **literaturechick:** you were right; I should always listen to you! We absolutely needed a Part 2!

Responses and more responses because you're all so lovely:

Alex311: Thanks, I'm pleased that you found it uplifting!

lanie-love09: Hehehe your dentist bills are going to hit the roof after I'm finished!

KyannaLashae: If anything resembling this happened on the show, I would literally fall off my horse (or couch, whichever I am sitting on at the time).

QuasiOuster: Thanks so much, what you said about the Peanut Gallery comments made me smile as that's what I was aiming for!

Ninaellen: Sweet baby Jesus indeed! Lol

PennyLane71: Thank you, and I'm glad I could make your Richonne heart feel better.

: Ooh giddy! I like giddy, I'm gonna use it lol Thanks and I'm so happy you liked it.

HeartoSteel: Thank you! And to be honest, **I don't know if I can even write anything other than Richonne right now! **LOL so engrossed by them it's not even funny…

DCSDaniele: Thank you! I aim to please!

TheRealSusannahDean: I loved how you included Flame in your story. What Michonne did, jumping in Flame's way, is how you can get a horse to trust you, you initially startle it then nurture it, as strange as that sounds, because with wild horses it's how mothers interact with foals (sorry, I could go on about it all day). And I think a flashback in the show would be wonderful! Gosh, could you imagine it? Hehehe I'm inclined to agree that it was Rick's idea in the show as well.

Aurora-of-Aragon: I think we will get a flashback on the show, well, I'm hoping that we do! In my perfect scenario, once Richonne is canon they'll show us some flashbacks of flirty, fluffy moments and my money is on Flame and horse riding lessons being involved! Fingers crossed.

Amrcncpprhd: thanks so much; I think that Richonne could be really cute on the show, especially with Rick's subtleties.

Okay, I'll shut up now and get back to the story, here we go…

* * *

"Need some help with that?" Rick asked as he ambled up alongside Michonne who looked extremely focussed on the task at hand; fastening the bridle to Flame. She had decided that she would endeavour to fit the horse out today, on her own without Rick's help. He had been so great the past week; he was an attentive and patient teacher who was always at the ready to assist. Michonne felt a tad guilty for drawing Rick away from his other duties, namely his newfound interest in gardening. Her miniscule guilt quickly replaced by a feeling of cheerfulness at realizing that she was enjoying the time they were spending together; Rick too seemed pleased to be away from his garden. The seeds that Michonne had found at the farmhouse were planted and Rick, under the watchful eye of Hershel, was tending to them as best he could. He knew how much Michonne had missed and wanted a salad and he was not about to let her down. He remembered the excitement in her eyes and her voice when she found those seeds; Rick was very intrigued to see how she would respond when he presented her with fresh fruit and vegetables.

Upon hearing his question, Michonne stopped what she was doing and turned around.

"Rick, I thought I'd made it clear that I was gonna tack up Flame today?"

She asked, a grin playing on her pretty features as soon as she realized he was near. Rick offered a playful shrug and smiled lazily at her new equine-based vocabulary; Hershel mentioned some days ago that he was thoroughly impressed as well.

"I know." Was his reply, as he kicked at the loose rocks that lay on the ground, looking completely boyish as he did so.

"Just wanted an excuse to come see my favourite girl."

He said in his most sweet, slow southern drawl; a seemingly mischievous smile creeping onto his lips.

"Ain't that right, Flame?" He teased, placing a kiss to the mare's forehead as he rubbed her mane down. Michonne rolled her eyes ever so slightly, pretending to be annoyed.

"Well, I'm glad you and your 'favourite girl' got to see each other this morning but I hav.."

"Hey now, I never said Flame was my favourite."

Rick quipped, as he caught Michonne's gaze and held it. Silence pervaded a moment, as Michonne glanced from his impossibly blue eyes to his lips, which were curled up in a playful smile. She felt shy and giddy all of a sudden at what Rick had said to her. Her face grew warm and she did not know what to say in response. All she could do was pat Flame on the head and say to the horse:

"It's okay if you're not his favourite girl, you're still number one to me."

Rick was a little disappointed that Michonne did not fully engage in the flirtatious banter today. He could not blame her; maybe he was coming on too strong. He just wished he was better at flirting with and talking to women in general; well, not _all _women, just this particular woman. His smile faded as he absentmindedly checked the saddle, ensuring that both cinches were fastened tightly beneath Flame's body. Rick made a few minor adjustments to what Michonne had already done to secure it to the mare. She watched how carefully he inspected it and how concentrated he was; his brow furrowed as he skilfully scrutinized her handiwork. Michonne noticed he had gone quiet and she silently reprimanded herself for letting the opportunity for a further teasing, light-hearted moment between them to slip away.

"How's it lookin'?" She asked, as she stepped closer to Rick who had apparently given all of his attention to the saddle that was seated atop Flame. The horse stood patiently waiting for her mistress and master to finish the little dance that they were doing. He gave the cinches one last tug before meeting Michonne's eyes with his own. He then, to her surprise, let his eyes take in her full lips then wander down her body as he said, "Looks good to me."

_Did he just check me out? _She thought. _Yeah, he did. Rick just checked me out._

Michonne felt a little flustered but smiled knowingly, nodded and offered him thanks. Rick watched as she mounted Flame and set her into a steady trot. She had gotten so much better at riding in such a short time. Rick had a fair idea that Michonne excelled at most things she tried; he could tell by watching her efforts with that sword. She was obviously gifted and she was definitely amazing. He felt a little saddened by the fact that she did not need him to help anymore and he had no excuse to spend so much time with her.

Michonne peered down at Rick; he looked to be deep in thought as she began to speak.

"Hey, Rick?" She started. "I just wanted to say thanks. For helpin' me out. For everything. It's been...fun."

Rick smiled up at her brightly.

"No need to thank me," he said as he shifted his weight to his right leg which caused him to lean slightly.

"I think I had more fun than you did." He said truthfully. "You're a quick learner. You're probably ready to take her outside."

"That's the plan for today, actually." Michonne replied, a little apprehensive about what Rick would say to her about her idea to leave the confines of the prison yard.

Rick felt his stomach knot a little, he felt somewhat nervous about her venturing out of the prison fences where there was the constant threat of danger. He tried to hide his worry, but she saw it written across his handsome face.

"It's okay, Rick. I'll be fine." She reassured. He nodded his head, smiled a little and told her he would see her later. She guided Flame slowly towards the front gate of the prison and Rick thought of how it would have been better if there were two horses, so that he might be able to ride out with Michonne. Rick knew he would feel so much better if he could be there with her, in case she got into some trouble; not because of how romantic horse riding was and not because they would be alone together, away from the prison. He only really thought of it maybe five or six times already today; how nice it would be to go riding with Michonne. No, Rick Grimes was definitely thinking of practicality as he sighed, placed his hands on his hips and squinted from the morning sun. Rick continued to watch her, and as she waited at the gate to be let out by Carol, she turned to look back at him. He raised his hand in an unsure attempt at a goodbye wave and Michonne responded in kind. She then guided Flame outside of the prison fences and disappeared into the surrounding trees. Rick stood staring off into the distance trying desperately to fight the feeling of worry that had overcome him.

* * *

Michonne decided she would stay close to the prison and not go out onto the sealed roads. She kept Flame moving slowly as she got used to manoeuvring the horse through the trees and over the bumpy terrain. The morning was quiet, with the exception of a few walkers roaming around. Michonne and Flame were not close enough to them to be fearful of an attack, so they continued along and kept their distance. When they reached a clearing Michonne was able to get Flame to speed up her pace. Michonne felt exhilarated as the scenery sped by quickly and fell into a blur in her peripheral vision. All she could focus on was where she was headed in a straight line; the area where the trees encroached on the clearing. The breeze against her skin was nice as it, along with the forward motion, forced her dreadlocks back away from her smiling face.

As she and Flame neared the trees at the edge of the clearing Michonne pulled up on the reins to bring the mare to a stop. Flame slowed down and halted at the direction of her mistress. Michonne caught her breath, wiped a gleam of sweat from her brow, checked the area for any dangers and pulled the reins in her right hand to get Flame to turn around. Just at that moment, Flame made a jolted and sudden movement. She reared up violently, as if someone had struck her, and Michonne fell awkwardly from the horse and hit the hard ground with a thud.

A/N: Sorry, I couldn't help write a little suspense at the end hehehe

Yeah, so yeah; Part 3 to come!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

A/N: Oh wow, phenomenal feedback from everyone! Thank you all. You know it keeps me going, right? So please, keep it coming…

Responses:

DCSDaniele: Thank you! And yes, let's find out how Rick will handle it…

KyannaLashae: *insert suspenseful music here*

Emma Kellog: Oh aren't horses just wonderful? Glad you picked up on the parallels. I really enjoy how in the show Carl lets down his guard with Michonne and is himself around her. I thought it would translate to Rick's interactions with her quite easily, and it's turned out ever so fluffy hehehe

saanica: *internet high fives*

Ninaellen: Aww I've just started with the cute shit! Lol And I like when people squeal hehehe

literaturechick: I knew you'd be all over this lol Yes, Rick is absolutely adorable right now; come on Michonne! I am literally smiling to myself…

: Loving your enthusiasm! That made me smile.

LobsterLobster: Thank you, so glad you like it! Honestly means a lot coming from you as I adore your writing.

yellowspotlight89: What can I say? I'm a tease lol

Aurora-of-Aragon: I had to laugh at your review. Quando? How about…..right now? Lol

Okay, let's check in…

* * *

"Go get your dad!" Maggie yelled to Carl as she tried to get Michonne from where she was seated painfully on the back of Flame. _No, no leave him where he is, I'm embarrassed enough _she thought as she screwed her face up from both the pain in her extremities and the small shame she was feeling at being so clumsy. _Rick had every right to look worried_, she chastised herself, _I wasn't ready_.

Maggie had let Michonne back into the prison, where she was then informed by her friend that she had taken a tumble from Flame and had injured her ankle in the process. The horse had become spooked and thrown Michonne, but other than becoming spooked, she could not offer an explanation as to why Flame reacted the way she did. Maggie said she would look over the horse to see if she had suffered any injuries herself.

Rick had heard Maggie yell to Carl from where he was squatted down in the garden, he saw his son running toward him and spotted Michonne a little further away. His heart sank as all manner of horrible scenarios flooded his mind. Rick dropped his gardening implement and raced toward the two women and the horse.

"What's goin' on? What happened?" Rick asked, slightly out of breath and a little panicked.

"She hurt her ankle." Stated Maggie. "Flame bucked and Michonne was thrown."

Before Maggie could ask Rick to give her a hand to help Michonne down from the horse, he had already moved into position. Michonne looked a little embarrassed by the fact that Rick was there to help her after she had hurt herself; she felt stupid. She averted her eyes as she swung her right leg towards the front and winced from the slight pain.

"Which ankle?" He asked, wearing a concerned look on his face.

"Left one." She answered, and then she looked into his eyes. It was endearing how worried he now was and it was quite visible in the expression he wore.

Rick removed his dirty work gloves, shoved them into his back pocket and placed his hands at Michonne's waist; she reached for his shoulders and he lifted her from the horse. Rick brought her body close to his in a protective manner and placed her down gently. After staring at each other for longer than was necessary, he remembered Michonne was in pain and positioned himself at her side; he wrapped his right arm around her back and carried her weight as she slung her left arm over his shoulder. Carl ran on up to the prison to inform Hershel that Michonne had been hurt, while Maggie took Flame to her makeshift yard for an examination. Rick and Michonne were now alone and even though the situation was serious, both felt very aware of their closeness. Rick tried to ignore how good it felt to have an arm embracing Michonne as they stood silently in the prison yard; he cleared his throat.

"Is that okay? Can you move like that?" Rick asked in a soft tone.

They each took a few steps and Michonne did her best to not to grimace from the discomfort she was experiencing. Rick did not miss her scowl, even though she was adamant that it was fine for her to walk.

"You can't walk like this, you'll do more damage." Rick exclaimed as he stopped and glanced across at her. He could not read the expression that she was currently wearing; but he surmised that she was trying to hide how much pain she was really in.

"Rick, I can manage. Please, don't make a fuss. Really, I'm okay." She replied as she shifted her weight to her right leg.

Rick let out an audible sigh and shook his head in disbelief.

"You are _such_ a stubborn woman, Michonne. Did you know that?" He asked her as she lifted her shoulders and shrugged.

"Just let me help you, _please_."

She stared at him a moment, knowing exactly what he intended to do; hesitantly, she nodded and said:

"Okay, Rick. Help me."

That was all Rick needed to hear before he swiftly scooped her up into his arms while she wrapped her own arms around his neck. The quiet little squeak that involuntarily escaped from her mouth as he swept her up off her feet was most definitely the most adorable sound Rick had heard in a long while. He boldly let a huge smile cross his face and drew her closer still, much to her chagrin.

"Rick," she started. "Is this absolutely necessary? Everyone's lookin' at us." Referring to the survivors who were scattered about the prison yard undertaking their chores; survivors who had no idea Michonne had suffered an injury. To them, it looked odd that Rick would be carrying Michonne like they were the lead actors starring in some type of romantic film.

Rick just chuckled, amused at how timid Michonne was actually being.

"I didn't realize that you were shy, Michonne." He said.

"I'm not shy, I just don't like people looking at me." She offered.

"Well, I don't think that can be helped 'cause trust me, people are _always _lookin' at you." Rick replied light-heartedly.

"Really?" She huffed, becoming annoyed that they were fast approaching the prison building and the others would see her helpless and being carried. "And why is that?"

"I think you know why." He started, a little short of breath. "It's hard _not _to notice you. You're, ya know, attractive_._"

_Silence._

Awkward, deafening silence for Michonne and she had nowhere to run. She was injured, in the arms of Rick Grimes, and for some unknown reason, he had decided now was the best time to tell her that he thought she was _attractive._

Before Michonne could respond to Rick's admission, Glenn and Carl came rushing toward them to help get their friend inside. Rick hesitantly yet gently placed Michonne back to the ground, not letting go of her, while Glenn positioned himself at her right side and both men carried her into the prison to where Hershel was waiting in her cell. Carl followed them closely behind, silently hoping that she was going to be alright. Rick and Glenn helped Michonne onto her bed as she painfully tried to remove her boot; the swelling in her ankle was proving to make the task difficult.

"Here, let me." Said Rick as he squatted down beside the bed. Michonne went to protest, but Rick was not having any of it and offered her a stern _shhhh_. Glenn shook his head at their display, chuckled softly and turned to go find Maggie. Michonne thanked Glenn and with that he left; Carl stepped closer to get a better view at what was happening. He was afraid when Maggie yelled for him to get his father; he thought Michonne had been bitten. He stood quietly, as Michonne threw his a reassuring smile.

"It's definitely sprained. Luckily it's not broken. What happened?" Said Hershel as he strapped her ankle with a stretch bandage.

"I don't know. I was riding along, came to a stop and I pulled up on the reins to get her to turn. She got spooked and then threw me." Michonne said, trying to remember exactly what had transpired.

"Alright." Started Hershel. "You'll be fine. You have to keep off this foot for a few days; definitely no horse riding either." He smiled, and Michonne responded in kind. She liked Hershel, he was a nice man who always treated her well.

"Thank you." She said softly and noted the relieved look on Carl's face.

Hershel left Carl, Rick and Michonne together in the cell and made his way back to the duties that he had previously been doing. Rick took the chair in the corner and the boy sat next to Michonne on the bed and did not say anything right away, but then, in a soft voice:

"Does it hurt much?" He asked.

His friend shook her head, "No, not too much. It's okay."

He smiled and looked to his father.

"Good." Was his reply. "I got so scared when Maggie called out like that. I thought you were…I, I thought a walker got to you."

Michonne placed her arm over the young boy's shoulders and drew him into a hug.

"Not a chance." She said jokingly.

Just then, Maggie came into the room.

"Hey, how is it?" She asked, obviously concerned.

"Just a sprain, no biggie." Smiled Michonne.

"Thank goodness." Offered the young woman, and then: "I think I know why Flame bucked."

"Ah, is it 'cause I'm a sucky rider?" Asked Michonne with a frivolous air, though still a little embarrassed and now ever so slightly discouraged.

"No, it's not that at all." Continued Maggie. "Really, you're just a little inexperienced, not sucky; you're a real quick learner. So don't go thinkin' you're bad at it. I found that Flame's bit wasn't fit properly, that's all." Said Maggie, referring to the piece that was placed in the mouth of the horse to help control it.

"The bridle was lopsided, and the bit must have rubbed Flame the wrong way. It's no one's fault. Just double check it next time." She smiled, and then added. "Hey, I'm glad you made it back okay, Michonne."

"Thanks Maggie. I'm glad too." She replied, grinning slightly as Maggie walked out of the door.

* * *

Michonne found it extremely boring to be stuck in her cell with her left foot elevated atop a pillow. She had awkwardly changed from her jeans into a pair of track pants that she borrowed from Sasha; the magazines that Carol gave her were not much use because someone had already completed the word and number puzzles. So now, she was just staring at the ceiling thinking. Michonne always liked to be able to contribute to ensure that day-to-day life at the prison was as good as it could be, all things considered, but her sprain was not going to allow it; well, not for a while at least. She thought, now that her embarrassment had passed and the painkillers had taken effect that she would like to keep riding; she was not one to give up on something so easily. In a week or so, she might like to try again. She thought Rick might like to show her again how to properly fit the bridle.

Her thoughts stayed with Rick Grimes, like they usually did. She thought of when Rick scooped her up into his arms; she did not mean to make that funny little sound, but he obviously liked it. Her face grew warm when she thought of how he said she was attractive. Michonne shook her head, covered her warm face and let out a squeal; she felt like a 16 year old girl who had just been told by her friends that her crush told his friends that she was cute. She could not help but smile to herself as she thought of how he had flirted with her; just then, she heard someone approaching. It was Carl carrying something carefully in his hands.

"Hey you." She said cheerfully.

"Hey." Was his reply. "I brought you something to eat."

"Thanks Carl, you didn't have to." She offered.

"It's okay, I wanted to. Hope you're in the mood for instant noodles, again." He said and they both chuckled at the fact that, right now, there was not much variety to the food that they were consuming. Michonne really could not wait for Rick to get those seeds to grow; she was certain there was a salad in her near future.

Carl sat down on the floor across from his friend and the two of them spoke while Michonne ate; Carl lit the kerosene lantern for her just as his father stood at the door to the cell, holding his little sister.

"Son, can you take Judith for a little while? I wanted to talk to Michonne."

The boys sighed, rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Sure, dad. I can do that." Carl replied as he made his way out of the cell.

Now Rick and Michonne were alone; she looked somewhat relaxed and Rick looked…_regretful_? Yes, he definitely looked like he was regretting something.

"I'm so sorry." Rick offered, looking completely apologetic.

"For what?" Michonne asked, not quite sure about what he was speaking of.

"I shouldn't have interrupted you, ya know, when you were tackin' up Flame. If the bit ain't fitted properly, when you pull up on the reins, it gives the horse the wrong impression. That's what most likely caused her to throw you."

"Rick, it's not your fault. I should've been payin' closer attention, I…"

"It was stupid of me to be flirtin' with you, it was distracting you and you could've gotten seriously hurt."

It became quiet; almost too quiet. Rick had admitted that he was flirting, which she already knew he was. But now what? He thinks she's attractive, he admits he was flirting. What was she going to do with this information? Change the subject? Play along? Deny everything?

And just then, the phone rang…

* * *

A/N: Sorry to have to do it again, but Part 4 is coming!


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

A/N: I do apologise for leaving the story on a cliff hanger, dear readers, it seems I just can't help myself lol. This next instalment explains everything. Writing this has been so much fun; thank Merlin above for overactive imaginations!

Thank you all for the reviews; I love how invested everyone is in this story. It's very cool of you all and I appreciate the support. I was initially a little wary of writing something so fluffy because I usually write more angst-filled fics; but the feedback on this has been great. Okay, I'm shutting up now, I know everyone is keen to find out what the eff is going on…

* * *

Previously, in this story that I've been writing when I should be doing other things:

_It became quiet; almost too quiet. Rick had admitted that he was flirting, which she already knew he was. But now what? He thinks she's attractive, he admits he was flirting. What was she going to do with this information? Change the subject? Play along? Deny everything? _

_And just then, the phone rang…_

_Well,_ Michonne thought, _it would be nice if there was that kind of distraction_; a ringing phone, a reason for excusing oneself and getting out of the awkward conversation that would likely ensue. But alas, there was not that luxury at the end of the world; so she would just have to face up to Rick Grimes and deal with it.

Michonne, looking a little uncomfortable with the situation, swallowed loudly and asked:

"What are you talkin' about?"

Rick looked perplexed. He was certain that he was flirting; he was not sure that Michonne, in fact, was assured of his intentions. He cleared his throat and began:

"What do you think I'm talkin' about? It was wrong of me to flirt with you; it distracted you, it put you in danger. I see that now. And I am sorry."

She shook her head and shook the doubt away; she was ready to embrace what Rick had to say, no matter how weird or uncomfortable it made her feel. She was ready to deal with what he was telling her. She was ready to give as good as she had received.

"So…you were flirting with me, Rick Grimes?" She asked, in a slightly more confident manner.

He nodded, not caring about the unspoken repercussions that might manifest if this admission did not go as he had planned. He was too tired; too weary to play games anymore. Michonne let out a chortle, held his gaze and smiled.

"Well, yeah. I thought you already knew that." Rick offered, completely enchanted by her gaze; she had no idea of the power she had over him. It was unconscionable for Rick to speak of the true effect she had on him; he thought it best to play it cool.

Rick moved to where Michonne was seated on her bed and sat down next to her. He rubbed his coarse hands together, thinking of his next move; running all manner of scenarios through his mind. He did not want to ruin the mood that had developed. To him, this was his shot to elaborate, to make his intentions known.

"I ain't the best at knowin' the inner workings of women, but I'm positive you've been flirtin' with me too." He said, chuckling a little.

She let out her own small laugh.

"You noticed that, uh?"

Rick smiled crookedly, raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

The mood in the room became playful.

"It's one of my many talents." She went on to say. "One other, as you can see from the size of my ankle, is horse riding."

"Oh yeah." Said Rick. "Your dumbass teacher should've done his job better."

"I had an excellent teacher, actually. Although, I must say, between the two of us,"

She leaned in closer to Rick and whispered: "He couldn't keep his hands to himself."

At this, Rick blushed slightly, laughed loudly and Michonne thought it sounded nice; she thought she might like to hear him laughing more often.

"Well," Rick started. "From what I can see, I can't say that I blame him."

They both smiled and then it got quiet again.

"This past week, I really enjoyed gettin' to know you better." Rick said, averting his gaze in a somewhat shy way. Michonne, fully aware of where the conversation was going, nodded knowingly; intently focussed on his side profile in the dim, warm light.

"I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did. And I just wanted to tell you that I've appreciated every moment. I was never too good with words; but, I just want you to know that our time together, meant a lot to me. I need you to understand that I would never do anything to hurt you; or put you in danger. Not now. Not now that I know how valuable you are to this place; not now that I know how _special_ you are."

Michonne continued to look in his direction, a little coyly.

"Thank you." She whispered, "Just you sayin' that means a lot to me. You've always been straight with me, and I felt like I could always be myself around you."

Rick chortled a little as he thought of how Michonne was never anything _but_ herself with him; even at the beginning, when they first met. She was the quiet, straight-faced and mysterious woman who showed up at the prison so long ago. She told no lies, pulled no punches; what you saw was what you got. But then, when she got to know you, when she came to care about you, a whole other side of her personality emerged; she demonstrated how nurturing, funny, brave and gentle she could be. Rick was thankful for it. He felt that he could be himself in her presence as well; she made him feel comfortable to just be what he had become. The leader, a farmer, a father; a man. For all of his shortcomings, for all of the mistakes he had made, for all of his craziness, Michonne had accepted him; warts and hallucinations and all.

Rick Grimes looked into Michonne's dark eyes, then from her eyes to her full lips. Without restraint he leaned forward, and to his pleasant surprise, Michonne also leaned in to close the distance between the two of them. He gazed upon her for as long as he could until their proximity forced him to close his eyes just as she had; then gently, their lips met in a soft and tender kiss. After a moment, they both pulled away and smiled at one another shyly and sweetly. In response to what Michonne had said to Rick moments before, he took hold of her hand and answered her warmly:

"I'm glad you're always yourself with me; I wouldn't want you any other way."

* * *

A/N: That bloody ringing phone! I really couldn't resist throwing it in there to create a little mystery. While crazy Rick annoyed the tits off of me, I still think it was a great plot device to introduce his descent into madness. Anyways, maybe I'll write one more chapter for this seeing as Michonne still hasn't returned to horse riding…ooh, ooh also, she still hasn't had that salad yet!


End file.
